Kel en Myyr
Kel en Myyr, or Hunt of Fire, is the first installment of the tetralogy Durasken Archives as well as the first plot in the timeline of Euthora-Roul canon. It takes place approximately 500 years prior to Fyreborne, during the tail-end of the extinction of the Firedrake. The plot depicts the original cause of the war between dragons and humans, which leads into the storyline of Fyreborne. Plot Roleplay Introduction Durasken, Euthora. It is a rich land, the views of oceans and forests and mountains absolutely stunning. The sight of a dragon coursing across the noontime sky is commonly regarded as one of the most amazing sights one can achieve there as the beast's scales glint in the light of Cor. But it is also a land of struggle, mutual dislike raging between the three dominant species of the area. Humans rule the towns, and are known to be notoriously intolerant, their society looking down upon the wild yet somehow civil shapeshifters and the dragons whose language has influenced Durasken so heavily. The shapeshifters and dragons are generally neutral to each other, but both return the humans' contempt. Occassionally, a human will kill a dragon for its scales, which can be used as currency for the mithril and other rare metals they contain. Shapeshifters are often beaten in the cities, where they are treated as lower class citizens. In return, a dragon will usually have no qualms about hunting and eating a human alone in the wild, or attacking livestock. Shapeshitfters will do the same. The dragons now have even more reason to hate the humans. For the past several centuries, dragon slaying has been an increasingly common pastime. The primary target is the Firedrake, a lean species with a keen affinity for fire. They have been hunted down almost to extinction, and only a few remain. Their decline has led to three outcomes: the first, slimmer pickings causes the dragon slaying to overflow onto other species, and dragons in general have become somewhat rarer. The second, the Firedrakes being forced to find other mates outside their species and creating diverse hybrids such as the Golden and Darkwing Firedrakes. The third, a raging hatred between humans and dragons, which threatens to erupt into a war which the humans will be hard-pressed to get themselves out of. But what caused the sudden strike against the Firedrake specifically? It may be too late to save the once-noble breed, but if a cause is found, a solution may be as well and the rest of the dragon slayings may be mitigated. Those among the dragons that have no wish to wage war struggle for a solution as they evade the crossfire, but both sides are generally unmovable. Blade meets scale, flame meets flesh. The hunt for reason and the clash of the four spirits' creations have begun. Storyline Characters Allied Party *Feravel Blazewing (Main character) * * * * * Enemy Characters *The Dragonslayers Bosses *Careodry *Asher Tanety Neutral Characters Soundtrack *Wind of Legends Chapters *Chapter 1 **1.1 - Captured Skykings Accessible Locations *Durasken Mainland **Southern Range ***Alcove Category:Plots Category:Roleplays Category:Durasken Archives Category:Statform Plots